fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Berserkchart486
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Berserkchart486! Thanks for your edit to the Michael Wells page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 02:10, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:36, February 4, 2015 (UTC) It's eight :P That's always been the rule, I just forgot that it was 'seven to eight' instead of 'seven' for a bit lol. Also, I'd put a bit of a limit on that- how about they can't learn any Slayer Magic, and only one Lost Magic? Otherwise, well yeah, it'd be pretty overpowered. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:25, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm not the head admin lol. There's no head admin per-se, we're all equal. And yes I know who you are lol,, we've talked a few times. Anyway, you're still able to participate (you actually are a user, anyone who contributes here, even minor, is one), but for your character to remain a Wizard Saint, you'll have to contribute frequently, because any inactive user past six months has their saint removed. I don't know the exact details of your bet, but unless you do that I suppose Dazz could not contribute on NF when that expires lol, maybe you guys worked something out, I dunno. But yes, anyone can contribute to the Wizard Saint thing, as long as they're not A) Banned (duh), or B) Anon. Anyway, I hope you have fun creating your character. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:41, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Also, to get you started, the best infobox is Infobox:Ten Tails Character. You can put custom colours in it and everything. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:12, April 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: One Piece Hell yeah, Crocodile versus Luffy is one of my all time favorite fights in anime/manga history. The fact that the main character gets his ass handed to him two straight times before barely emerging victorious the third time is just great. I'm a little past the time skip at the moment myself, and things only keep getting better. [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 01:34, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, Ankhseram Black Magic is banned, but you can use Death Magic (which is basically the same thing without the insta-kill and no connection to Amsterdamwhatshisface- it was what we called it before we learnt of its side-effects and origins); basically, all versions of Ankhseram Black Magic are Death Magic on the fanon; you can still call it the former. It's banned because it only could be granted by Anksheram and we don't know any specific conditions besides "use Law incompletely" or "tamper with life and death"; the former is banned for obvious reasons and the latter cuz it's vague. Alternatively, if you just like the whole 'cursed by god to get this magic and its drawbacks' idea, since we now allow gods since last time you edited last I checked, you can make your own god and apply your own idea of how they got the magic to that. If you want to make your own god, all you need to do is explain the god's background and how they were summoned to Earth Land; you need 500 edits, a month of editing (not consistently, all you need to do is have been here for a month, don't worry), and one complete character of a reasonable quality to achieve permission to create a god. Most of all, there will be no real world deities on the fanon. All you need to do is ask me. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:47, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, Serk! Anyway, the whole concept is really interesting. But really as a dog-owner it's a bit depressing, probably the first time I've agreed with Ankherseram lol. Anyway! Sure, you can make your own Black Art. You just gotta tell me what it does, and any possible weaknesses it has. Basically, if you're wondering, I manage Lost Magic/Ancient Spells, Slayer Magic, and Black Arts, basically magic in general, though you only need my permission for those three; I also do races. Ashy does canon-to-fanon characters. Zico is the rules guy. Aha...does something, possibly to do with article moderation. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:47, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, yeah, they would be- though, if you're thinking what I'm thinking, they could be a subspecies since 'Inugami' implies some different abilities than what normal demons have. Unless you meant that already. But, it's up to you if they're a subspecies or not. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:13, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, it's up to you whether you restrain them or not, it's your article after all. I mean, the Black Art that's a major problem is banned more or less, though it really depends on what else they're using. But if you want to restrict it, I recommend anything between two-four Inugami. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:06, December 13, 2015 (UTC) It's not the matter of his character that's coming under question, but his moves during the RP — which has gotten multiple complaints from the other RPers. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 12:34, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Berserk, calm down for a second. Mangetsu certainly handled his message to Chix the wrong way, opening it by "spluttering into laughter", but we still try to avoid insulting people here. Calling him an "asshole" and a "cunt" is far from the best way to get your message across. Again, yes, Mangetsu handled it improperly but you lashing out certainly won't help anyone now, will it?—Mina Țepeș 04:42, December 24, 2015 (UTC) True^ Berserkchart486 (talk) 04:49, December 24, 2015 (UTC) : I do appreciate you standing up for someone; next time, just try to be a little mellower about it? Thanks, and Merry Christmas to you.—Mina Țepeș 04:50, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:The Incident It's fine; nothing wrong with standing up for someone, just how you handled it was like "...oh dammit, it's about to be Christmas!" and all of that. And yeah, I noticed you edited your own talk page, but I didn't know if you were one of those people who just does that (I've met a few), so I was gonna leave it.—Mina Țepeș 04:55, December 24, 2015 (UTC) LOL thanks, Berserk, and Merry Christmas to you too. Have a good one!—Mina Țepeș 05:02, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's cool with me. Go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:12, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey Serk! You don't need permission for Power of the White Snake, but I was curious- how is it classified a Slayer Magic? If you haven't written anything up about it as of now, that's okay, take yer time. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:41, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Review stuff I'm messaging you not because you're in trouble lol. Just getting that cleared up. Anyway, since this has become brought up, I've asked Mang to cease insulting Hiro as an author and instead just focus on the series, and I've also asked him to act civil when reviewing. While it could be considered "conforming opinions", there's a big difference between free speech and acting jerkish. Anyway, there seemed to be something between you two there. Can you tell me what happened between you and Mangetsu; unless I'm mistaken. If you don't want to, that's perfectly fine. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:29, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Tch, that's a bit of a dick move. If you give an opinion of anything, whether good or bad, prepare to have people who generally don't follow the 'don't like, don't read' thing to comment. Anyway, this "chix incident"; I have no idea what that is- all I can guess is that it involved the user Chix. Do you want to elaborate or nah? I don't mind either way- if it's a personal thing between you three then I can drop it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:30, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Yo Gotta be honest, I am not sure as to what you're talking about. I looked at Keith and his page is fine, moreover, I don't see myself on the edit history of the page which goes back to last year. If I ever touched Keith's page, it was to deal with a vandal. 21:40:32 Mon Oh hey, I made a dumb comment on the page. I probably approved it before. But anyway, it looks good to me, don't worry, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 01:56, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Emperor's Call Tis yours once more. Great Achlus (talk) 20:14, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Back to you old chap! Great Achlus (talk) 01:59, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Tis yours once more. Great Achlus (talk) 03:09, March 8, 2017 (UTC) As I was saying. *Thomas Sanders Voice* Storytime! Great Achlus (talk) 04:55, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Apology accepted. Great Achlus (talk) 02:43, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Hitting the road? Great Achlus (talk) 18:56, March 9, 2017 (UTC) To the Land of Seven! Great Achlus (talk) 17:30, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Watch your step. Great Achlus (talk) 19:49, March 10, 2017 (UTC) NEVER. Great Achlus (talk) 00:57, March 11, 2017 (UTC) She's full of surprises. Great Achlus (talk) 14:39, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Are you ready for the great outdoors? Great Achlus (talk) 18:41, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Nothing like a freshwater bath to start the morning. Great Achlus (talk) 00:58, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Of they go once more. Next stop; Iceberg. Great Achlus (talk) 01:49, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Back to you. Great Achlus (talk) 10:50, March 12, 2017 (UTC) She's quite notable among the back country folk. Oh yes, there is food. Great Achlus (talk) 01:37, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Back to you old chap. Great Achlus (talk) 21:14, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Tis yours once more. Great Achlus (talk) 16:25, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Back to you. Great Achlus (talk) 17:52, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Can Ferviar resist the tempetation? So close, yet so far. MUHAHAHA. Great Achlus (talk) 23:39, May 15, 2017 (UTC) The morning after. Great Achlus (talk) 18:56, May 16, 2017 (UTC) When I get that feeling, I want sexual healing. Great Achlus (talk) 00:27, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Back to you old chap. Great Achlus (talk) 00:34, May 20, 2017 (UTC) The village draws closer. Great Achlus (talk) 21:43, May 24, 2017 (UTC) The terror is averted. Great Achlus (talk) 16:22, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Family fun. Great Achlus (talk) 04:26, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 01:39, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Heya there seems we are teammates for Jigoko games :D For some easy at to text each other's and a way we can stargies and stuff can you join discordapp.com ? If not it's fine just for some easier way to speak is all since it's hard to make plans when everyone can se what your on up haha [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 12:43, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Yo Berserk, sorry to seem pushy but please contact me ASAP. I rather not fight Holo and Kitty alone so i hope your still able to fight in the Jigoku games, I know everyone has a busy life though :D [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 12:03, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Heya Berserk, I know your away but me and Holo made a server on discord ( https://discord.gg/sgnyUjk ) so we could A) explain our posts if we get confused B) have a faster assess to each other so we can speak C) so we can plan and such in our DMs without them seeing case I rather not post our plans on these talk walls lol Come join in the fun when your laptop is working, you can get the discord app for your phone if that helps too :D [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 14:25, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Jigoku Games Round 2 So myself, or Liza, has left a review of your last match in a comment on the page. You move on to the next round, please see the second round updates at this blog: http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lady_Komainu/Jigoku_Games_2017_Bracket Matches are also posted on the Jigoku Games page. They will start tomorrow and run until May 1st. Let me know if you have any questions. --Lady Komainu (talk) 02:25, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Are you sure you want to give up and have Shojiro move on? I think your character has some really interesting magic and I was actually a little eager to see more of it in action. I will respect your decision, if that is what you really want. -Lady Komainu (talk) 03:07, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Yo Beserk you csn get the RP started and I'll posr when I'm able to. My work shift is crazy and about all I do is woek and sleep which is why my round one was a little unfair in its gerneal ruling but that's besides the point. Just leave a comment on my talk page with the name of the RP. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 12:07, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Hey Serk I'm sorry but I have to withdraw drom our match becaue I don't have the time with the way I'm currently working. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 11:57, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Are you still wanting to continue on in the jigoku games? -Lady Komainu (talk) 16:07, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Why does it depend? And as of right now I am waiting on a response from killer to decide who will win the fight (which hasn't even stared yet I don't think...) -Lady Komainu (talk) 13:48, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I know, by considering Killer dropped out, I don't think the fight will progress before the deadline today. But given the fact that you dropped out first, then came back, I just wanted to check and see if you were still interested in the tournament or if Liza and I would have to make other arrangements due to lack of interest. -Lady Komainu (talk) 14:35, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Yes you would be a Sentinel if you win this round. You would then go on to determine the leader of the sentinels. --Lady Komainu (talk) 19:48, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Sentinel So you are a Sentinel by default now, did you want to continue on and fight for a spot as the leader? I heard from Liza that you weren't interesting in continuing after you became a sentinel. --Lady Komainu (talk) 18:42, May 1, 2017 (UTC) It's up to you. What do you want to do? Continue fighting, or no? -Lady Komainu (talk) 19:58, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Sometime in the future, possibly. You may just want to consider it void though, because I'm not sure how long it'll be if I do return. 14:56, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Well I am going to delete the jigoku games as well, so there will be no story line as well to go along with the Sentinels. If you want just the name of the page you can create it once it is deleted, but as far as the content goes I want it all permanently gone. I apologize for that, but things happened that made me want to delete everything I've done. I am really glad you did participate in the games and became a sentinel, but as far as pages go, I would rather just have them all deleted instead of passing them on. Sorry again. --Lady Komainu (talk) 16:19, January 12, 2018 (UTC) If you check out the history of the pages, I did write a majority of the information on the Sentinels and Jigoku Games page aside from the participants bios, and small elements in the strength section. So I believe I have a right to delete my work that I put into those pages. But if it so suits you, I will just delete what I added to The Sentinels page and you can own it. I will be deleting the Jigoku Games page though. Does that work for you?--Lady Komainu (talk) 18:58, January 12, 2018 (UTC)